


Strike in Pairs

by Twinchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, SPN100 Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN100 Drabble Challenge, Prompt: use a pun; "Dean found himself cornered within seconds..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike in Pairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYmp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYmp/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : I don’t own _Supernatural_ , sadly; the show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders but the boys are such a treat to play with…  
> The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

Response to the Drabble Challenge by _Vanessa Sgroi_ and _Dizzo_ on [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net).

Setting: Any season, no spoilers

**Prompt** : use a pun  
**Prompt 2** : Bark (extra-special belated birthday edition for the lovely _Ymp_ )

oOo

  
Dean found himself cornered within seconds of encountering the barber shop’s owner.

“Think I lost my cutting edge? Or is that hair-splitting?” he teased.

The ghoul barked with laughter. “You’re a funny one. I’ll keep that in mind when I rip you limb from limb.”

Dean winked. “It was worth a try.”

“Are you hitting on me now, boy?” His opponent growled.

“Nope, I’m hitting on you,” came the answer from behind him, right before the baseball bat hit home and the barber collapsed like a sack of potatoes.

“No pun intended, of course.” Sam added hefting the bat again.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.


End file.
